Awkward
by Bligy
Summary: Girls are a scary thing; especially girls a foot taller than you and two years older than you. 'Especially' when you're pretty sure your brother's in love with her too.


Title: Awkward  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Girls are a scary thing; especially girls a foot taller than you and two years older than you. 'Especially' when you're pretty sure your brother's in love with her too.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairings: Kaoru/Natsuki; Syo/Natsuki  
**WARNING:** This is a genderbender, Natsuki is female.

**Author's Note:** Hiya! This fic is devoted to Maddie! 3 I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to continue it yet, I may or may not depending on how much they like it! Cheers!

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

The Shinomiyas had been their neighbors for the past ten years; Kaoru knew this for a fact because he could still remember the first day that their daughter had arrived and she'd chased them with a butterfly net for 'hours'. He still gave a shudder when he saw one of those horrible things.

Syo had gotten the worst part of the deal, with the two of them splitting up and her chasing his brother right out of a tower. Fortunately, after that, the net had gone away and had never returned. It was still in his nightmares occasionally, but it seemed content to stay there.

That picnic was easily one of his first memories. He had a few smattered here and there, but seeing Shinomiya Natsuki's face, smiling bright like a ray of sunshine, had always stuck with him.

Over the years, she'd never really gone away. She said that they were too cute, obsessing over his twin and treating him like some sort of enemy for Syo's affections. Really, he would have been okay if she'd obsessed over 'him'. Unlike Syo, 'he' actually 'liked' her!

Well, he couldn't really say for sure with Syo now, could he? His brother was a stonewall with most of his emotions, which made it really difficult to tell whether he actually hated Natsuki or whether he was just playing 'hard to get', so to speak.

But that was beside the point!

Shaking his head, he nervously gripped the chocolates in his grasp and moved into the senior levels of the school. Compared to everyone else here, he was 'really' short. They all just barreled past him, a few casting curious looks at the intensely-nervous looking kid, but for the most part, he was ignored as a messenger of some sort.

Eventually, he managed to stumble over to where he knew Natsuki's locker was and he hovered there for a minute, just staring down at his shoes, waiting for the girl to show up.

"Are you waiting for someone?" one of the seniors asked him, and he nearly dropped his chocolates, his sweaty fingers having little to no grip.

"A-ah… Shinomiya Natsuki-chan…?" he said, staring up with his large, blue eyes.

The senior blinked down at him, looking odd for a second, before he turned around and motioned towards someone in the crowd. "Na-chan! Looks like you have a visitor~!" he said, his tone teasing and his eyes just slightly pinched in jest.

Natsuki waltzed out of the crowd at that moment and Kaoru turned pink. He knew that Natsuki was a cute girl. Actually… cute didn't even really describe it. Natsuki was 'tall' for a woman, even now, and she might grow yet. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in waves, her green eyes hidden only partially by thin-framed glasses and her tanned skin simply shone in whatever light deemed itself worthy to kiss it. Kaoru blushed scarlet at his poetic thoughts and debated fleeing.

"Ka-chaan~!" she squealed, dashing forward, picking him up, and spinning him in the middle of the senior hallway.

This must have been a fairly regular thing, as no one appeared to really notice or care.

"H-hi… Na-chan…" Kaoru said, his nerves eating his words.

In the summer uniform, designed for comfort, Natsuki's legs were miles long, the short skirt barely coming down to her mid-thigh. It probably wasn't school regulation, but Natsuki had never been much for rules, anyway. Her shirt was low, showing off an abundance of cleavage and making Kaoru 'very' nervous to be 'that' near so much flesh.

"Are you okay, Ka-chan? You look like you're burning up…?" she asked, pressing one of her cool hands to his forehead soothingly.

"I-I'm fine!" he squeaked, squirming out of her grasp and back onto solid ground, much to the amusement of everyone in the hallway. "C-can we go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else?" she said, tilting her head and putting a finger on her well-glossed lips. "I suppose… it 'is' lunch hour, after all."

"Going on a date, Na-chan?" the same senior from before asked, looking a bit irritated.

"I don't know, are we going on a date, Ka-chan~?" she turned and asked, causing Kaoru to blush scarlet again, muttering under his breath. "So CUTE!"

"S-SHUT UP!" Kaoru demanded, and both Natsuki and the unknown senior had a chuckle at his expense.

"Alright, Ka-chan, let's go," Natsuki said after putting her stuff away in her locker. She reached down and took his hand, skipping down the halls with him.

To be honest, given how much taller Natsuki was than him, he sort of felt like a child with his hand in his mother's, but he refused to give up the affection. No, the entire point of this was to… that is… ah…

"Ka-chan doesn't usually hunt me down. Is there something in specific he wants?" Natsuki asked as they made it outside, now just walking, but she was still holding his hand.

When they got to whatever destination it was that Natsuki had in mind, apparently a tree, Kaoru turned to her and held out the chocolates, eyes glued to the ground.

"Choco…late?" she seemed very confused, but took the box.

"Y-yes…" he stammered, his face hotter than his mother's stove when she was baking.

"You bought me chocolate?" she asked, with an odd note to her voice, a little higher pitched, like she was about to cry, or laugh… or something else. Please, let it be something else! He couldn't take it if she laughed at him!

"Yes!" he confirmed, jerking his chin to look up at her, feeling that he should probably be a man in this situation.

"Does… Ka-chan… like me?" she asked, looking down at the chocolates with a mystified expression on her face, like she didn't know what to do with them.

"What do you think?" he scowled at her, and she looked down at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ka-chan… likes me?" she blinked, and Kaoru grumbled.

"Yes, idiot," he snapped at her, but didn't get another chance to scowl as she had him gathered in her arms, spinning him again.

"I always thought Ka-chan hated me!" she stated, hiding her lovely face in his shoulder.

"N-no!" he protested, trying desperately to squirm his way back to the ground. Damnit, she was tall!

His feet had only barely hit the ground when she leaned forward, pressing their lips together and Kaoru froze. His eyes widened and he pulled back slightly, looking away and then grinning like a maniac.

Turning back, he grabbed her shirt and dragged her down again, kissing her 'properly' this time. When they pulled back, she was flushed as well, her glasses a bit sloppy on her face and her gloss smudged all over.

"So you're my girlfriend now," Kaoru declared, eyes narrowed in warning.

"Am I?" she jested, fluffing her skirt a bit and playing coy. "I don't know that Ka-chan can handle me…"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed again, and he took her hand, dragging her down and kissing her again.

"You're 'mine', Shinomiya," he told her, eyes narrowed, and she flushed worse, the blush hitting her chest and drawing his attention there.

"Of course, Kurusu-sama," she said, biting her lip and sending his thoughts down to the gutter.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she giggled at him, picking up the chocolates, lacing their fingers together and walking them both back to school before they were going to be late.

Syo was 'so' going to kill him when he found out.

Oh well, it was worth it.


End file.
